Some Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Told
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: Daniel Morgan is a prophet. One day he has a vision that will change his life forever. A vision of the girl who starts the apocalypse. He then sets out on a quest to find this girl, and stop the end of the world. But he can't do it alone. He is joined by Hunters, Demons and even an Angel. But can he actually stop this girl? (Dan/Zoe, Tom/OC) An AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Let The Truth Out

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. The idea for this came whilst I was watching Supernatural, and I figured I could do a Supernatural fanfiction. Then I began reading IWillBelieveIt's amazing stories 'Thirst' and 'Sire', and I figured why not write an MI High supernatural fic? So, that's how this came about! This is an AU, so the MI High team was never formed, and it's set a few years after the end of series 7, so Dan is about 21. This is dedicated to IWillBelieveIt, just because she's amazing, and you should go and check out her stories if you haven't, and to MIHighAndAlexRider4Infinity for convincing me to actually put up this fic in the first place.**

_Falling. That's how they always started. Falling for what felt like forever, until you eventually hit the ground. But instead of breaking your bones, like you should after hitting the ground at about 100 miles an hour, it's kind of a gradual stop. After all, they couldn't kill you. It's only a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. You would push yourself to your feet, and then it would happen. The spinning, the flashing lights. The darkness would envelop you as you stepped forward, walking on what appeared to be nothing. After an eternity of walking, you would reach a door. You'd seen this so many times, but what lay beyond the door was a mystery. It changed every time. You pushed the creaky door open, and stepped inside. All of a sudden, everything changed. There were other people; including yourself. You didn't recognise anyone else though. "This is all your fault!" The dark haired girl at the back of the room shouted.  
"How is it my fault?" A red haired girl cried back. "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to start the apocalypse!"_  
_"Can we just be quiet for a moment?" The dark haired boy asked, stepping away from his female companion at the back of the room. "Can you sense that?" He asked, looking at the red haired girl. The boy looked directly at you, and you were flung out the room. Was that really gonna happen? The apocalypse? You had to find this girl, and stop her! The dreams had never been wrong before._

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I shot up out my peaceful sleep. As I tried to climb out of bed, there was a loud clatter. Great, I'd knocked my glass of water on the floor. I sighed loudly, and picked up the empty glass off the floor. And then I remembered my dream. The apocalypse. The dreams had never been wrong before. I glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed. The glowing numbers informed me that it was 3:25 am. Carrying my glass, I walked downstairs to the phone. I needed to talk to someone about this, and I knew the exact person. I dialled the number, and it was answered on the 4th ring. "Dan? What do you want, it's 3am." Frank said sleepily. Frank was an old family friend, and he knew about my... gift.  
"I had another vision." I replied. Frank stayed silent for a while, before answering,  
"What happened?"  
"The apocalypse." I briefly said. There was then a sound of static and a bang. I realised what had happened. Frank had dropped the phone. Well, I suppose that's an appropriate reaction to being told that the apocalypse was going to happen. "Sorry Dan." He said, upon picking the phone up. "What did you see?"

"A girl. A red haired girl. She will bring about the apocalypse. We have to find her." I said. I didn't think the dark haired boy or the girl were important.  
"Do you have a name for her?" He asked. I sighed.  
"No. All I remember was that she had red hair."  
"Helpful, Dan." He said, before taking a deep breath. "There's a group of Hunters outside of town. They'll let you in if you say I sent you. They should be able to help you."  
"Got it. Thanks Frank." I said, going to hang up.  
"Oh, and Dan?" Frank called. "Be careful. You know what most Hunters are like." I nodded, and hung up. Most Hunters would only help in exceptional circumstances, and they weren't known for being trustworthy. They weren't known for hunting the living either. They tended to go after the Supernatural. But if they could help me find this girl, then I suppose it was worth the risk. I went back upstairs and packed my bag quickly. I packed lightly, just a few clothes and my father's Hunting Journal. After changing out of my pyjamas, I put my bag into my car, and drove off into the night. Little did I know how much this journey would change me, and that things would never be the same.

* * *

I arrived outside of town just under an hour later. I knew where the Hunting groups were. They weren't exactly hard to find. I parked my car, and walked into the bar where this group of Hunters were. It was a shabby little thing, its walls covered in dirt and grime. Small groups of people hung in corners staring at me, wondering who this strange was who dared walk into their bar. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to find someone." I stated, putting my hands up to show I meant no harm. I looked around the room. When I reached the farthest corner away from me, I saw someone I recognised. The dark haired girl from my vision! "What do you want?" A cold female voice asked. I turned to find the source of the voice. It had come from a tall woman in the corner next to the bar. I'm guessing she was the leader of this group, or whatever it was called. "I'm looking for someone." I replied.  
"Could you be more specific?" She questioned. I bit my lip.  
"I'm looking for a girl. She's about this tall..." I gestured with my hand roughly her height, "And she has bright red hair." The girl from my vision tilted her head. She turned back to the girl behind her and whispered something. The girl behind her shrugged, and the girl from my vision stayed silent. "That's it." I finished, and the leader burst out laughing. "Well, that's very funny. But we can't help you." She said, once she'd stopped laughing.

"Why?" The girl from the corner questioned. "You know who he's talking about, Lucy!"  
"Be quiet Demietra!" Lucy demanded, "Or I'll have you thrown into isolation." Demietra glared at her, but stayed quiet. "I'm sorry, Mr...?"  
"Dan. My name is Dan." I replied.  
"Well, Dan. We can't help you." Lucy said. "I'm very sorry. Would you like a drink? Demietra will get you one." I shook my head.  
"I'm fine. Sorry for wasting your time." I said, leaving the bar. I sighed loudly and sat on the hood of my car. They knew who I was talking about. Why wouldn't they help me?  
"Why are you looking for her?" A gentle voice asked. I turned to see Demietra, and her friend that she had whispered to.  
"I had a vision. Do you know this girl?" I questioned. Demietra nodded.  
"She's had the same vision." She said, gesturing to her friend. "Her name is Keri Summers. She lives on the other side of town." She replied.  
"Thank you." I said, getting off the hood of my car.  
"Can I come with you?" Demietra asked. "They don't treat people who disobey orders very nicely around here." I looked down.  
"It's dangerous." I began.

"Believe me, the apocalypse doesn't scare me. Nor do any creatures that we hunt." She interrupted. I chuckled, and offered her my hand.  
"Daniel Morgan. Nice to meet you." I said. She took my hand and shook it.  
"Demietra Hale. It's nice to meet you too, Daniel." She replied, turning to her friend. "Go back inside." She commanded.  
"But I could help you! I have visions!" Her friend insisted.  
"What's your name?" I asked, checking my watch. I really wanted to get this over soon.  
"It's Kloe." The girl responded. "Keri's my sister." She might be useful. We could use her to persuade Keri to come with us. I looked at Demietra, who was still being stubborn.  
"No. Go back inside, Kloe!" Demietra instructed. Kloe sighed.  
"I'm not a kid anymore!" She shouted. Demietra rolled her eyes.  
"Not this speech again. _'I'm an adult and I can do what I want!'_" Demietra said, in a mocking tone. I sighed loudly.

"Look, just let her come." I said. "Now, can we get out of here?" Demietra glared at me, and Kloe let out a cry of happiness.  
"You mean it?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Just hurry up." I replied. Kloe happily clambered into the backseat, while Demietra sat next to me. As she went to put on her seatbelt, I noticed several marks in her shoulder. Now, having scars as a Hunter was normal. But this seemed precise, and deliberate. It was almost as if she had a name carved into her shoulder. But it wasn't any language I'd ever seen before. "What's that?" I asked, gesturing to her shoulder. Demietra clasped a hand to her shoulder, hiding the marks from me.  
"I don't know. They've always been there, for as long as I can remember. Now, can we go?" She replied. I nodded, and started up my car. As we drove off, none of us noticed the single figure watching us from afar. We didn't know that this was just the beginning of a whole new adventure...

**AN: And I'm gonna end it there! Hope you enjoyed! So, what do you think? Is it good? Don't worry; the other canon characters will appear soon, I just wanted to focus on Dan's journey for this chapter. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Woman

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you recognise. This chapter is dedicated to Zoelook-a-like and all you other people who left lovely reviews! Thank you for your support, I'm really glad you like it! xxx**

**Dan's POV**

When we eventually arrived at Keri's house, none of us got out of the car. Demietra was busy loading her gun, having changed her outfit during the journey. Kloe, however, was staring up at the huge house, fear in her eyes. "Do you really need that?" I asked, gesturing at the gun.  
"Demons are everywhere. If Keri really is gonna bring the apocalypse, then the demons will be watching her." She responded, putting the gun in the inside pocket of her jacket. "Right, are we going then?" She asked, looking more at Kloe than me. Kloe stared blankly at her for a few moments, which caused me to sigh.  
"Let's go." I said, getting out the car. Demietra copied, and the two of us walked across the street to Keri's house. I knocked on the door, and a woman came to the door. She was a short woman, with flaming red hair, which was tied back in a lanky ponytail. She wasn't Keri; presumably she was Keri's mother. Demietra produced a wallet from her pocket and flashed the insides at the woman. "Hello, Mrs Summers. My name is Agent Reichs, and this is my partner Agent Morgan, we're with the local police department. We're here about your daughter." She confidently said. I looked at her, wondering where she got the ID from.  
"Which one? Only one of my daughters still lives at home, that's my Keri." Mrs Summers replied.

"Yeah. We're here to speak to her. Can we come in?" I asked. Mrs Summers nodded, and walked to the base of the stairs.  
"Keri!" She shouted up. "Some police officers are here to talk to you about Zoe!" Who's Zoe? I looked at Demietra, but she seemed as confused as me.  
"Just go along with it." She whispered, as Mrs Summers turned to face us.  
"Go on up! Keri's room is the one right at the end of the corridor. You'll know it when you see it." I nodded, and walked up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, I saw what Mrs Summers meant. On the door at the end of the corridor was the word 'Keri' written in massive bright red lettering. "I'm willing to bet that's Keri's room." Demietra commented appearing at my side. "What are we gonna tell her?" She asked.

"The truth?" I suggested which caused her to scoff.  
"Oh yes, she's really gonna believe that! _'I'm a Supernatural Hunter and he's a Prophet and we're here to stop the apocalypse!'_" She mumbled in a mocking tone.  
"You like mocking people, don't you?" I questioned. She shrugged.  
"What can I say? It's a gift." She replied, before knocking on Keri's bedroom door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a red-haired girl in shabby faded pink pyjamas. I quickly checked my watch, and was informed that it was 2pm. "What?" The girl sleepily mumbled. Yup, she was the one from my vision alright.  
"My name is Agent Reichs, and I'm with the local police department. We want to ask you some questions." Demietra said, flashing her ID again. Keri's eyes widened.  
"Are you here about Zoe?" She whispered.  
"Yes?" I said, before letting out a loud sigh. "Look, Keri, I'm not gonna lie to you. My name is Dan, and this is Demietra. We're not with the police department. She's a hunter, and I'm a prophet. We're here for you." Keri gulped, and backed up.  
"Are you here to kill me?" She asked shakily. "Is that why she has a gun?" Demietra raised her eyebrows, and produced her gun from her inside pocket.

"It wouldn't kill you." Demietra said. "The bullets have rock salt in them. Wouldn't kill you, it'd just sting like hell."  
"Why do you have it then?" Keri asked.  
"To kill Demons. Keri, you've been chosen to start the apocalypse. Dan saw it in his vision. You have to some with us before the demons come and get you." Keri sighed, and looked down. "You're Hunters, right? Can you find my sister? Her name's Zoe." She quietly asked. "She's been missing for a week. Please? Find her and I'll come with you." I sighed, and nodded. "Fine. What does she look like?" I asked. Keri picked up a photo frame from her bedside table. In the photo, Keri had her arms around another red-haired girl. Zoe was taller than Keri by about an inch, with bright forest green eyes. Zoe was... pretty. "Dan? Hello?" Demietra's loud voice called, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"We'll try to find her, Keri." I said, putting the photo frame back down on her bedside table. Keri nodded, a smile on her face.  
"Thank you." She mumbled, as I noticed that Demietra had already left. I smiled back at her, before leaving the room and walking back downstairs. Demietra was probably already back in the car. I slipped out the house, and returned to the car. Just as I had predicted, Demietra was there, talking to Kloe. Had she really been in the car the whole time? "Nice of you to join us, Daniel." Kloe murmured.

"What do we do first?" I asked. I was kinda new to actually tracking people down.  
"We do research." Demietra replied. "You go to the library and ask some locals if they've seen this Zoe chick. Kloe, you go with him." Kloe mutely nodded, and I asked,  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna find a hotel. I get the feeling we might be staying in town for a while."

* * *

Demietra dropped Kloe and I off at the town library, just as it began to rain. The two of us ran inside. "Are you OK, Kloe? You said Keri was your sister, so Zoe's your sister too, right?" I asked, as Kloe shook her hair in an attempt to dry it.  
"Half-sister. Keri's my half-sister." Kloe answered, before she continued drying her auburn hair, spraying my shirt with tiny water droplets. Before I could ask her to stop, a young blonde girl appeared in front of us. "Can I help?" She asked, in a thick Australian accent.  
"Yep, we're looking for a girl called Zoe Summers? She's been missing for about a week now." The woman let out a muffled cry, as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Zoe's missing? I'm friends with her sister, Keri. Oh, God. It makes sense why I haven't seen Keri for ages." She mumbled.  
"Did you see Zoe before she disappeared? Did she seem to be acting strangely?" Kloe asked. The woman shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. But this has been happening a lot lately." She replied. When I raised an eyebrow, she continued. "People have been going missing in this town for ages. No one ever does anything about it. A very close friend of mine, Aneisha Jones, went missing about a month ago. I've tried going to the police, but they won't help."  
"Is there anything connecting the people who went missing?" Kloe asked. The young woman looked down, and bit her lip in thought.  
"As far as I can remember, they were all last seen in the same place. Rumour has it that there's ghosts up there. But it's probably just some psycho who likes kidnapping people."  
"Where were they last seen?" I asked.  
"Joe's Field. It's the massive empty field next to the secondary school. The one with the creepy scarecrow in it?" The woman said. Kloe nodded.  
"The old corn field?" She questioned, and the woman nodded.  
"Yup! That's the one!"

"Well, thanks for your time, Miss...?" I asked, trailing off, hoping to get her name.  
"Ashleigh." She interrupted. "And you are?"  
"I'm Daniel, and this is Kloe. You've been very helpful, Ashleigh." I replied, leading Kloe back into the rainstorm. "Is this what Hunting is usually like?" I asked, once we'd gotten away from the library. "Like a discount episode of CSI? Yeah." A voice behind us called. I turned to see Demietra, leaning on the car. "What did you find out?"  
"Lots of people have been going missing. In a field, apparently." Kloe answered, causing Demietra to smirk.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked, and Kloe nodded in response. I had no idea what the hell she was going on about. Demietra glanced across at me. "I forgot you're not a hunter. Where there's a field, there's usually a farm. A farm means there's a barn. An abandoned barn means vampires. Sometimes. If there's people going missing in a field, it's usually vampires."  
"So, Zoe's dead then?" I asked. "Or a vampire if they turn them?" Demietra face-palmed.  
"Have you never looked in a Hunting Journal? Vampires don't usually turn their prey, expect in extreme circumstances. Usually, they just bleed them, until the prey runs out of blood. There's a good chance Zoe's still alive."

* * *

The three of us were currently outside of the barn in Joe's field. We'd stopped for supplies on the way; thankfully the local Hunting colony had been abandoned. We now had basic hunting supplies, including blades, guns and water. We apparently needed water for some reason. "How do you kill a vampire?" I asked.  
"Cut their heads off. It doesn't matter if you get bit, just don't let their blood cross yours. You got that?" Demietra asked, handing me a blade. I nodded, and looked across at Kloe. She seemed more terrified than I was. "Kloe? Stay calm, OK? We don't want another Bristol incident." Demietra said, getting herself a blade, and polishing it with a cloth.  
"Are we ready?" Demietra asked, looking at Kloe. Kloe shakily nodded, and picked up her blade.  
"Let's go." Kloe replied, smiling at her. Demietra was the first one of us who walked up to those big heavy wooden doors. This barn looked a lot like the bar that Kloe and Demietra used to hang out at. The paint was peeling off, and the exposed wood was rotting away. Demietra raised her blade, and kicked the door down with her right leg. The wood fell to the floor with a massive bang. The group of people in the centre of the barn snapped around to face us, anger on their faces. "The Hunters are here!" One exclaimed, getting on to her feet, and approaching us.

She stood a few inches away from us, and opened her mouth, revealing fangs lightly stained red. "Yup, and do you know what, Sparkles?" Demietra asked, raising her blade and decapitating the vampire. "The Hunters are here to slay you." She whispered, lowering her blade. Now, there was a small gap in the group, revealing a terrified young woman in the centre. "Zoe!" I shouted, going to walk towards her.  
"Dan, no!" Kloe exclaimed as I was flung to the ground. The vampire on top of me pinned my hands to the ground, as I tried to hit back. There was a loud bang, and a few moments later the vampire was lying beside me minus it's head. Kloe pulled me to my feet, and instructed, "Get Zoe!" I nodded at her, and picked up the pale red head after untying the binds that held her to a chair. As I did this, I heard a loud scream. I turned quickly to see Demietra pinned in a corner. Her blade was at my feet, but there was no way I could get it to her. As she let out the highest pitched scream I've ever heard, there was a bright flash of light directly in front of me. I closed my eyes, and covered Zoe's eyes, waiting for it to vanish. When the light dimmed down, I reopened my eyes. Demietra was curled up in a ball in the corner, looking at me. All the vampires that had been crowding her were on the floor, motionless. The only person left standing was a dark haired boy, about my age, who was pointing his hand at where the hoard of Vampires had once been. "Who the hell are you?" Demietra demanded to know.  
"My name is Tom, I am an Angel of the Lord and I just saved your life."

**AN: And I'm gonna end it there! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Angel On Your Shoulder

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear.**

**Demietra's POV**

Dan pulled me to my feet as I continued to stare at the dark haired boy apparently called Tom. Angels didn't exist, right? They couldn't exist. "Are you freaking kidding?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not." Tom replied, walking over to Zoe. Kloe glared at him, stepping in front of the limp body of her sister. "Step aside." Tom said monotonously. Kloe continued staring at him as I interrupted, "Kloe, do as he says." Dan stared at me in confusion, whilst Kloe obeyed my order. Tom lightly pressed the base of his palm to Zoe's head and the marks on her disappeared. "If you're an angel, then why did you help us? Don't angels have more important things to be doing? Like preventing Keri from starting the bloody apocalypse?" I asked, causing Tom to shrug. He glanced at Dan.  
"I'm merely obeying orders. Besides, you seem to be doing a perfectly good job of preventing the apocalypse yourself." Tom said.

"Who's orders?" Kloe questioned. Tom looked at her as if it was obvious.  
"God. Well, technically they're from the archangels." He answered.  
"You're not actually buying this?" Dan whispered to me. "We should just get Zoe and get out of here." Tom snapped around and glared at him. There was the sound of thunder, and something dark unfurled from behind Tom's back. I looked at my two companions who appeared to be more interested in looking out the window. I watched as the dark thins turned into something I recognised; they were a pair of wings. They were massive! Why weren't Dan and Kloe concerned about this? There was another clap of thunder, shortly followed by a flash of lightning. In the flash of light from outside, the shadow of the wings was projected onto the ceiling. "I heard that." He said, his voice deepened. I took a step back, watching his every move. He noticed this and his wings fluttered gently, turning to a light shade of grey and eventually becoming transparent. I watched in awe as each feather reflected the low light of the bulbs. They were really beautiful; in fact they were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my life. I tried to speak, but found my words got caught in my throat. "So, do all Angels look like skinny teenage boys?" Dan questioned. I'd been so focussed on watching Tom's wings that I hadn't noticed that Dan was now stood by Zoe's side. The pale redhead was now on her feet, staring at Tom.

"No. This is my vessel. My true form would kill you if you laid eyes on it." Tom calmly replied, still watching me. He had a different expression on his face now; I think it was curiosity. "Tom's not a very angelic name." Kloe stated.  
"My real name is in Enochian. That's the language angels use to communicate. My name is far too complex for you to say. Tom is my Vessel's name." Tom answered. He turned, and his wings fluttered again. I was having a very hard time trying to resist the temptation to go and stroke them. Ok, that sounded a bit weird. It was as if my mind was trying to make me seem crazy. "You need to be careful." Tom said, looking across at me with his dark eyes.  
"Why?" I questioned, finally regaining my voice.  
"There is a demon in town. A very powerful demon. She deliberately lead you here to kill you here." He said, looking my form up and down. I looked down and realised I was covered in blood. I sighed, and mumbled, "Great. I actually liked this shirt." When I looked back up, Kloe and Dan were looking at each other with horror in their eyes. "What?" I asked. Kloe sighed.

"I think I know who the demon is." Dan said. "There was this librarian, she was the one who told us about this field."  
"What was her name?" I asked.  
"She said her name was Ashleigh." Kloe answered, which caused Zoe to put her hand over her mouth.  
"Ashleigh? She's friends with Keri! Keri could be in danger. We have to get back. Now." She said, grabbing Dan's hand.  
"Whoa! Hang on a moment!" I exclaimed. "How do we know he's telling the truth?" Zoe turned to me.  
"We don't have time to decide whether he is or not. My sister could be in danger, so we are going." She insisted. I sighed and nodded. There was another strange noise, and I turned. Tom was gone. I didn't know Zoe very well, but there was something... off about her. Maybe it was the realisation that monsters are very real that had shaken her. That I could understand. I'd been in this business nearly all my life, and to be honest, it still scared me. In this life, you could die at any moment, and there was an endless amount of things that could get you. The list of creatures never ended, so I had moved around all the time as a child. But, once you were in this job, there was no getting out.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

I was sat in our hotel room by myself. Dan was still at Zoe and Keri's house, and Kloe was at the library attempting to track down this Ashleigh person. I was reading up on the lore about Angels. Was he really an Angel? I turned the page over, and then I heard a loud bang from the bathroom. I sat upright, and grabbed my handgun from the bedside table. I cocked it, and stood up. I crept to the bathroom, and listened at the door. There was silence, but this made me more on edge. As I gingerly grabbed the handle and twisted it, I was flung across the room. I collided with the wall and my gun dropped out my hand. My vision refocused and I saw a dark skinned girl, her clothes covered in a dark liquid. My eyes met hers, and I noticed they were pitch black. Great, she's a demon. She grabbed my shirt, ripping the material and dragged me to my feet. My hand slipped into my back pocket, and I pulled out a flask of holy water. I threw it in the demon's face, and she hissed in pain. She released me and I dropped to the floor. I briefly looked around for my gun, and spotted it on the floor by the door. I picked it up, and pointed it at her. "What do you want?" I demanded to know. The demon chuckled.

"I am not here for you. I want to know the location of the chosen ones." She responded in a gravelly tone.  
"Chosen Ones?" I questioned, tightening my grip on the gun. She chuckled again.  
"Yes, The Chosen Ones. The ones who shall bring about the end of your pitiful existence." She answered. So, she isn't just after Keri? There's someone else? I tilted my head in confusion. Before I could ask anymore, she flew at me. I was pinned against the door in seconds. Shortly after, there was a sharp pain in my abdomen. I cried out in pain and tried to hit back. "Shush!" She insisted, placing her hand over my mouth. "It'll all be over soon." I hit out violently, and she smirked. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, bringing up a dagger. Before she could dig it into my chest, she was pulled backwards and away from me. I watched as a hand touched her forehead, and her mouth flung open. A massive black cloud exited out of her mouth, and the vessel dropped to the floor. My vision was blurred, but I still recognised my saviour. I mumbled out my thanks before my eyes rolled back, and I dropped to the floor and into unconsciousness.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Let me know! Anyway, thanks again, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meant To Be

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you may recognise. I just own the OC's that appear. This chapter is dedicated to IWillBelieveIt again for her lovely review on the last chapter. Thank you to all of you for your support so far too!**

**Demietra's POV**

When I woke back up, I was alone. I looked around. There was no sign that the demon had ever been here. Sighing, I climbed out of bed. "I'd sit down if I were you." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Tom watching me, along with two women I'd never seen before. "Relax, we're not here to hurt you." Tom insisted.  
"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be off doing Angel stuff?" I questioned, causing the woman on Tom's right to roll her eyes.  
"Are you certain that this is her?" She asked, leaning towards Tom. Tom nodded, and turned his dark gaze back to me.  
"You can see them, can't you?" He softly questioned. I tilted my head in confusion.  
"See what?" I asked. "Do you mean your wings?" He nodded, keenly waiting for my response. "Yeah, I can. Not right now; but earlier in the barn, I could see them. They're beautiful." Tom softly smiled at me, and turned back to the woman on his right.  
"See, Danielle? It's her." He said, a smirk on his face. Danielle's vessel was a young woman, about my age. A curtain of dark hair reached her shoulders, and she had a pair of dark eyes to match. She was slightly taller than me, by about 2 inches. "She's so young." The woman on Tom's left commented.  
"Not for much longer." Danielle murmured. "Human's age far too quickly. And in her profession, they often die early."

"Then I'll protect her." Tom snapped back. "You cannot change my mind, Danielle. Many have tried. Even Castiel himself has tried."  
"Who's Castiel?" I asked. I'd heard of him before. Pretty sure he was an angel from the bible. But I had to make sure.  
"He's a seraph. He's basically my boss." Tom replied. "He's convinced that this is a bad idea. But it's not up to him to decide. God chose you." He chose me? What the hell for? I'm so confused. What the hell is going on? Seeing my confusion, Tom stepped towards me. "Give me your wrist. Please." I pulled up my shirtsleeve and extended my right arm. With my left hand, I kept a tight grip on the knife in my belt. Tom pulled out a silver bracelet, and clasped it around my wrist. I studied the band quickly. It wasn't special; it was covered in a series of strange symbols that I didn't recognise. Out of his other pocket he produced a palm sized blue crystal. He slotted it into a space in the band, and ran his hand across it. He mumbled something I couldn't understand. I presume that was Enochian. The crystal produced a bright blue light, which caused me to shut my eyes.

When I opened them again, Danielle and her friend had disappeared. Tom was stood a few feet away from me. I glanced at my wrist. The blue crystal seemed to be humming. Can crystals even do that? "Ok, I want an explanation. Now." I said, grabbing his jacket so he couldn't just disappear. He sighed, and placed his hand on my cheek.  
"It's a long story. I can't explain now, I have other things to be doing." Using his other hand, he grabbed the bracelet. "Should you need me for anything, use this to summon me. I'll be there as soon as I can." He lightly kissed my forehead before disappearing from sight. I sighed loudly and flopped back on my bed. As I began to pull idly at my bracelet, I noticed it wouldn't budge. I frantically pulled at it, but it wouldn't move. I continued doing this for a few minutes, until Dan returned. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to mine. "Tom showed up. He put this stupid bracelet on me, and now I can't take it off!" Dan looked confused, and took my wrist.  
"What the hell is this thing?" He mumbled, before tugging on it. He stopped upon noticing the band. He ran his hand along the symbol, and furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" I questioned.  
"This is Enochian. Because I'm a Prophet, I can read it. I'm the only one who can." He replied, as a look of concentration appeared on his face.  
"How's Zoe? Is Keri coming with us?" I asked, as he went to pick up a piece of paper and a pen. He nodded.  
"Yes. She's just getting her stuff. Where's Kloe?"  
"Library." I replied, watching him write. It didn't take him too long to finish translating.  
"_Demietra Rose Hale, marker of an angel of the Garrison of Castiel_." Dan recited. "What's a marker?"  
"In our language, we call them soulmates." A voice called from the doorway. I looked past Dan to see Kloe stood there, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. "That's a soulmate bracelet you've got there." She added.  
"How do you know?" I asked. "What's wrong, Kloe?" Kloe sat down on Dan's bed and stared at me.

"I don't know how I know that. I just do. You're a soulmate of an Angel." She replied. "You're not gonna believe what I found out."  
"What? Do you know where this Ashleigh chick is?" I asked. Kloe shook her head.  
"No. But I know of a demon that would know where she is. Her name is..." Kloe trailed off, as there was a frantic series of knocks at our door. Dan got up, and stepped towards the door. "Dan! Help! It's Zoe! Please let me in!" Zoe's voice pleaded from the other side of the door. My hand stayed on my knife as Dan pulled open the door open. Zoe ran in, her face streaked with tears. She clung to Dan, still slightly sobbing. "What's wrong, Zoe?" I asked, keeping my distance. My people skills weren't exactly great, especially when it came to emotional people. "My house was attacked." Zoe mumbled, drying her tears away.  
"Are you OK?" Dan asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm fine. I got away before they could hurt me. But, they have Keri."

* * *

**A short while later, outside of town...**

When the car eventually stopped, two guards pulled the terrified girl out into the open. Bruises were already beginning to form on her face from the severity of her beatings, and she was terrified beyond belief. Today had been so weird. She looked up at the guard to her right, and they smiled down at her. Their eyes turned completely black, before flinging the poor girl down onto the floor. The blonde who sat at the front of the room, Ashleigh, gestured for her demonic guards to leave, and they obeyed her orders. As soon as the door was shut and locked, the blonde spoke. "Poor little Keri. Today really didn't go your way, did it?" She questioned mockingly.  
"Go to hell." Keri spat out, causing the blonde to chuckle.  
"I've already been. And believe me, it'll be like heaven compared to what we're going to put you through." She knelt to Keri's height. "Unless you comply and tell us where your sister is." Keri glared at her and stayed silent. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. Guards!" She proclaimed, getting back up. "Take Miss Summers to our guestroom to give her time to think. If you harm her, the punishment will make Purgatory seem pleasurable! Do you understand?" The demons nodded, and dragged Keri out of the room. Ashleigh sighed loudly and returned to her chair. "You won't get through to her like that." A calm voice stated. Ashleigh turned around and smiled.

"Oh really?" She questioned. "What would you suggest I do?" Her friend smiled brightly.  
"Ah, well. That's for me to know." She said, sitting opposite Ashleigh. "You do realise that the Hunters are after you? My spy has informed me that the Prophet and his companion are coming after us. They're going to come after me first."  
"Good. I expected this, and I have a plan. But I'm going to need your help." Ashleigh said. Her friend smiled and sat upright in her chair.  
"Go on."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Not many more chapters left now! There's gonna be 5 more, which should be posted in the coming days. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifices Must Be Made

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you recognise. I just own any OC's that appear.**

**Dan's POV**

I watched as Zoe paced frantically back and forth. "Zoe, calm down." Kloe said. Zoe glared at her, which caused me to pull Zoe back. Before she could shout at me, Demietra entered the room. "I've got the car, come on. The sooner we find Keri, the sooner I can go home." She stated, picking up her packed bags from the floor. Zoe and Kloe followed her, leaving me to gather up the remainder of our stuff. "Daniel." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Tom stood in the corner. "What do you want? We're kinda in a hurry here!" I said, stuffing my jumper into my black duffle bag.  
"You are aware that the demons have Keri, correct?" He questioned, stepping towards me.  
"Yes. That's why we're leaving. Kloe told us about a demon who might know where Keri is being held." I replied, zipping my bag shut and putting it on my shoulder. "That's why I am here. My Garrison does not believe it is a good idea to go after Keri." He said.  
"What?" I asked, looking directly at him. "Why not?" He sighed, and looked around.  
"In order to bring about the apocalypse, the demons need two sacrifices. One to open the gate, and one to become the vessel for the demon that shall actually bring about the apocalypse. These two sacrifices must be joined by blood. Do you follow?" He explained. I thought for a moment and then said,  
"If they have Keri, they're going to need Kloe or Zoe, aren't they?" Tom nodded.

"Exactly. I would like to warn you that a nest of vampires guards the demon you are going to locate currently. The leader of this nest is a woman called Aneisha. You may recognise that name." Unfortunately, I did. So that's what happened to that poor woman. Guess she hadn't been as lucky as Zoe was.  
"Dan, what the hell are you doing? We kinda need to..." Demietra's loud voice announced, as she entered the room. She stopped speaking upon noticing Tom. "Oh goody, it's you again. What now?" She questioned, taking the bag off me.  
"He's warning us against something." I interrupted. "You know this demon Kloe told us about? Apparently her army is made up of Vampires." Demietra sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair. "Great." She muttered. "Got any other good news?" Tom stared blankly at her.  
"I do not understand your definition of good news." He replied, causing her to groan.  
"I was being sarcastic. Is that it? We have to go and find this demon now before something bad happens to Keri." She said.

"No, that is all. Good luck finding this demon. Pray should you need me." Tom said, there was a noise that sounded like wings, and then he was gone.  
"Demietra, there's something else..." I began before she cut me off.  
"First things first, stop calling me that. OK? It's Demi. Lucy used to call me Demietra to annoy me." I nodded, and she added, "What else is there? You'll have to tell me in the car. We have to go." The two of us then left the hotel room, and clambered into the front seats of my car. Kloe and Zoe were sat moodily in the back, glancing out of the windows. Demi and I looked at them. "Well, this is going to be a fun drive." Demi commented, starting up the engine.

* * *

We'd been driving for one and a half hours now. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet radio, playing a song I didn't recognise. Kloe and Zoe were both fast asleep. "So, what was the name of this demon? Karen, right?" Demi quietly asked. I nodded. "Not a very demonic name, if you ask me. But neither's Ashleigh." I nodded, before running a hand through my hair. "Can I ask you a question?" I softly asked. Demi nodded.  
"Go for it." She said, a faint smile on her face.  
"How did you get into all of this? The hunting and stuff?" I questioned. Her smile faded, and she bit her lip.  
"My parents were Hunters. It came from my mother's side of the family. When I was 5 years old, my father took me out into the garden for target practise. I was terrible at it, as you'd expect a 5-year-old to be. But my father just laughed it off, and said 'We'll make a Hunter of you yet!'" Her eyes glazed over, and I noticed tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "When I was 7, a creature called a Hellhound attacked my house. My parents didn't have time to get to the weapons, and they..." She cut herself off, blinking furiously. "I don't know how or why I made it out. To be honest, I wish I had just died with them. My aunt, who wasn't exactly my greatest fan, took me in. When I was 14, I was sent to the bar you found me at."  
"I'm sorry." I said. She shook her head.  
"I trained all my life to avenge their deaths. I came so close to making a deal with a Crossroad demon numerous times. I just wanted them back, so badly." She turned to look at me, before pulling the car over. "Please, can you drive now? I'm feeling a bit tired." I nodded, and she clambered out. We swapped seats, and I began to drive again. When we entered the town where we would find Karen, I glanced back at Zoe. She looked so peaceful, so... beautiful. I shook my head to get rid of that thought, and resumed the long drive to our destination.

* * *

I softly shook Zoe's shoulder. We had arrived, and Zoe was the first one I wanted to wake up. Her green eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "Where are we?" She asked, sitting upright. "Karen's lair." I answered. "Are you OK?" Zoe nodded.  
"I just hope we find Keri soon. You know, before something bad happens." She replied. I nodded.  
"We'll find her. I promise." I reassured her. She smiled again, and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Thank you, Dan." She whispered.  
"Oh, how cute." Demi mumbled. Zoe quickly let me go, and I turned to look at Demi. She looked a lot happier than last night. "Right, let's go. Somebody wake up Sleeping Beauty, and I'll gather our equipment." She said, clambering out the car. Zoe sighed, and shook Kloe's shoulder violently.  
"Kloe! Get up, we're here!" She said, causing Kloe to bolt upright. She looked at Zoe and me in panic, before calming down. She said nothing, and climbed out the car. I watched her curiously. Something didn't seem quite right. Demi handed Zoe and me a gun, before we heard a voice call behind us, "Oh look, it's the prophet and his group of friends. How nice." Demi, Zoe and I all turned at the same time to see a woman, surrounded by three men dressed in identical black suits.  
"You must be Karen." Demi said. The woman smirked.

"The one and only, Demietra. Nice to meet you in the flesh. After all, I'd met your parents so many times, I was wondering if you could live up to their legacy." Demi glared at her and raised her handgun. Karen chuckled. "You do realise that rock salt won't hurt me?" She said. "I'm the secondary queen of Hell, I can't be killed that easily."  
"There's a queen of Hell?" I asked. Karen turned to face me.  
"Ahh, Daniel Morgan. The prophet. Of course there's a queen, darling. There's a king too." She said.  
"Let my sister go!" Zoe shouted. I held her back, not wanting Karen to hurt her.  
"Hello, Zoe. I'm afraid I don't have your sister. But, fret not, you shall be joining her soon enough." Karen said.  
"We won't let you have her." Demi said calmly.

"I realise that. So, I brought along my pets. I figured they might make you change your mind." There was then a sound of loud growling, and Demi looked horrified. I looked around, searching for the dog. "You can't see it, Dan. These are Hellhounds." Demi answered. Regardless, she loaded up her gun, and stepped towards Kloe. As she did so, the growling got louder, and Kloe was pulled onto her knees. Large red scratches appeared on her body, and Kloe screamed out in pain. Demi fired her pistol, which only made the attacks more severe. Demi grabbed Kloe's body, and scratches appeared on her arms. "Run!" She shouted at me, gesturing to the shop over the road. Zoe and I followed her, and she locked the door behind her. "Dan! Find me some salt. Now!" Demi shouted, placing Kloe at the centre of the aisle. Zoe propped her up, and I handed Demi a massive bag of salt. She tipped it in lines in front of the main exit and the windows. After all had been secured, she flopped down beside Kloe. There was so much blood. The hounds were scratching at the door. There was no way out. We were trapped, and the only way out was to be mauled to death by a bunch of invisible dogs. And based off her wounds, I only knew one thing. Kloe was not going to survive to tell this tale.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Doesn't End With Blood

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear.**

**Demietra's POV**

I sat by Kloe's side, attempting to sew up her wounds. "You're gonna be OK, I promise." I reassured her, taking her hand. I'd known her basically all my life; I couldn't lose her now. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Don't lie to me." She muttered back. "I'm not stupid. I know I'm going to die." I shook my head, although I knew she was right.  
"I am not going to let you die, Kloe. Remember? We swore that we'd never leave each other. If you die, then you are not going to be alone. You got that?" I softly said. Kloe looked at me again, and I noticed she was crying. "Demi, you have to go. I'm not gonna let you die with me. You have to help Dan." She said, tears running down her face. She pushed my hands away and said, "I'll make him drag you out if I have to." I tightly hugged her, tears now running down my face.  
"You are not going to be alone. Never." I mumbled back. I let her go, and looked back at Dan and Zoe. I got up, and pulled a gun out of my bag. I handed it to Zoe. "I tracked this down about 3 years ago. This gun can kill anything. Use it to kill Ashleigh and Karen, and save the world. I believe in you."

"What about you?" Zoe asked.  
"Well, I can't leave her alone to die, can I? She's the only friend I ever had. I have a plan. It should buy you some time to escape." I replied, getting out another handgun. I cocked it, and looked back at Kloe. "What's the plan?" Dan asked.  
"You go out that exit," I began, pointing at the fire escape, "I let the hellhounds in, and go down fighting."  
"That is a stupid plan." A voice behind me said. I turned to see Tom stood there. "You are perfectly fine, you do not need to die for this girl. She is not family." I glared at him.  
"Clearly you know nothing about friendship. Family doesn't just include those who share your blood! Kloe is the closest thing to family I have!" I said, the volume of my voice rising. "SHE IS LIKE MY SISTER, AND IF I WANT TO DIE FOR HER, I WILL! You got that?" Tom sighed, and stepped away.  
"You have 5 minutes. I will call in the rest of my Garrison if needs be." He replied.

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked. Tom looked at her blankly.  
"That's for me to know." He replied, crossing his arms and looking down. I knelt back down by Kloe's side.  
"If I were you, Dan and Zoe, I'd get running, now. Kill the bitch for me and Kloe. You got that?" I said, brushing locks of red hair out of Kloe's eyes. "You too, Angel. Get out of here." I wrapped my arms around Kloe, and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be OK." I muttered.  
"Thank you for everything." Dan said, before walking out, taking Zoe with him. I didn't look to see if Tom had gone. Kloe coughed, and when she put her hand down, I noticed blood trailing out the corner of her mouth. I wiped it away with my sleeve, and mumbled, "Do you remember when you first came to the bar? You were so young. Lucy insisted I had to look after you." Kloe weakly nodded, and replied,  
"And you used to sing that song to me, and I used to complain." I faintly smiled.  
"_Carry On My Wayward Son_. And you used to reply, 'But I'm not a boy!' To be honest, it was the only song I knew." I said. Kloe looked up at me.  
"Thank you. For everything." I smiled back, trying to hold back the tears.

"I should be thanking you. I owe you so much, Kloe. It's not fair that you're dying like this." I said.  
"It's not your fault. I chose to come on this mission." She replied. "Can I ask you a favour?" I nodded. "Can you sing that song? The Wayward Son one? I want to die with good memories." I shakily nodded. "_Carry on my wayward son." _I began, tears silently falling down my face. _"There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest_." I recited. I stopped, noticing that Kloe had stopped moving. "Kloe?" I whispered, shaking her gently. "Kloe?" Her lifeless expression said it all. I broke down sobbing, and mumbled out the last line. "_Don't you cry no more._"

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I wasn't too happy at leaving Demi to die with Kloe. I knew what she was like; she was too stubborn for her own good. Sure, I'd only met her a few days ago, but I'd spent more time with her than I had with Kloe or Zoe. "We have to go back!" Zoe insisted when we reached the street outside the shop. "We can't let her get mauled to death by those things!" I sighed and glanced back at the shop. I took a step towards it, realising that she was right. As I did that, suddenly the shop became a massive ball of flame. Glass shattered onto the street. I bowed my head in respect and took Zoe's hand. "We have to go. Now." I mumbled, dragging Zoe off the street. When we reached an alley, I realised Zoe was crying. I stopped walking and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I shushed her as she cried into my chest. "What are we doing, Dan? A week ago, I was a normal girl. And now, I'm here. Fighting for my life to stop the apocalypse." I kissed the top of her head, and clutched her cheeks.  
"Listen to me; we are going to make it out of here. OK? Yes, this is bloody terrifying, but it's going to be OK. Because I would rather die than let you get hurt." She looked up at me, but stayed silent. She placed her hand on the back of my neck, and leaned towards me.

"Now is not the time for signs of affection." A voice said behind me. I let Zoe go and turned. There stood a young woman and a man.  
"Who are you?" Zoe asked, her cheeks now bright red.  
"My name is Danielle. This is Samuel. We are part of Tom's Garrison. We are here for Demietra Hale." The woman replied.  
"What? Why?" Zoe asked.  
"That is none of your business." Danielle replied. "We are also here for you." I stepped in front of Zoe.  
"Well, you can't have her." I snapped back. Danielle rolled her eyes, and raised her hand. I was flung backwards as Zoe cried out my name. Samuel towered over me, and grabbed my shirt. "Stop!" A voice to the right exclaimed. I looked, and saw Tom standing there. "Leave them alone." He demanded, stepping into the alley. "Ashleigh is here, and she will kill every last one of us unless we stop her!" Danielle sighed, and gestured for Samuel to put me down. He did so, and Danielle spoke,  
"And how exactly do you plan to kill her? We've been trying for years."  
"She plans to unleash Lucifer from his cage, correct? Well, if we can lock her in the cage using the keys we have, we can get rid of that way." Tom replied.

"What keys? We only have one!" Danielle snapped back. Tom then turned to me.  
"Demietra gave you a gun, correct?" He asked. I nodded, and produced the gun Demi had given Zoe. "That is another key." He then turned to Zoe. "And that is our final key." Zoe didn't look too surprised, but she asked, "Why me?"  
"Lucifer is a fallen angel. You were chosen as his vessel for that reason, Zoe." Danielle replied.  
"What have I got to do with a fallen angel?" Zoe asked. It was then that I realised what was going on. Why her and Keri were so important.  
"Because you're a fallen angel too."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed; thank you for reading! The lullaby sung by Demietra is called 'Carry On My Wayward Son', and it's by Kansas. It's usually the song used on Supernatural season finales, and I really liked it. I do not own the lyrics to that song. Anyway, let me know what you thought, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Perfect Contradiction

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear. Just a warning, there's a very brief torture scene. Don't worry, nothing too graphic, this is a 'T' story after all. But if that's triggering for you, skip to the next section of text that's not in italics. I also do not own Castiel. He belongs to the writers of Supernatural.**

**Karen's POV**

"Ashleigh." I stated, before bowing to her. It was an honour for the Queen of Hell to be here.  
"Karen." She replied. "I was informed that The Prophet and the Vessel are here, correct?" I nodded. "We've got rid of the Angel's playmate and her friend. They're toasted." I added, which caused her to smirk. "Excellent." She replied. "Now, where can we find the Vessel?"  
"She's with those Angels." I answered.  
"Oh, great. The wing brigade is here." She muttered. "Hang on, did you say that both the Angel's playmate and her friend were dead?" I nodded. Her eyes turned red, which showed both her anger and rank. She raised her hand at one of my henchmen. Their eyes burst with gold light, and he dropped to the floor. "You've just killed my spy, you moron!" She exclaimed, dragging me to her. "I'm sorry? She was your spy?" I asked.

"Her name was Kloe!" Ashleigh cried, clenching her fists. As she did that, I found it much more difficult to breathe. I gasped for air, and tried to push her back using my powers. Ashleigh rolled her eyes, and relaxed her hands. I dropped to the floor and gulped in all the air I could. "You're lucky I'm kind." She mumbled, before strutting off. I flopped back on the pavement, attempting to get my breath back. How was I meant to know who her spy was? I pushed myself up. I'd finally had enough of her pushing me around. I closed my eyes, and when I re-opened them, five people were staring at me. I recognised them, the Prophet, the Vessel and three Angels. "Before you prepare the Angel Blades, listen to me. I am not here to kill you. I am here to make you a deal." I said, noticing the silver blade in the Angel's hands.  
"What deal?" Dan asked. I smiled.

"Well, Daniel. I understand you wish to kill the Queen Of Hell by locking her in Lucifer's cage. Correct?" I questioned. Dan nodded. "Well, I can get you close enough to lock her in. She plans to unleash him in a few hours."  
"And in return?" The female Angel asked. I pointed at Dan.  
"His soul for all eternity." I said. "So, deal or no deal?" Dan glared at me, and stayed silent. I sighed loudly. "I tell you what, I'll even sweeten the deal. Your little friend, Demietra." The short male Angel stepped forward, raising his Angel Blade.  
"She is dead!" He mumbled. "Don't you dare bring her up."

"Oh, Tom. If only that were the case. You see, your little Angel pals know exactly where she is, and it's neither Heaven nor Hell." I replied. Tom turned to the female Angel.  
"Danielle? Is this true?" Danielle sighed.  
"She's a human! You know the risks!" She exclaimed.  
"Is this about the Nephilim? God chose her to be my Marker! It doesn't matter that she's human! She's my Marker! Now bring her back!" Tom exclaimed.  
"What's a Nephilim?" Zoe asked, confusion evident on her face.  
"A creature that is half Angel and half human." I interrupted. "The angels are afraid of them because Nephilim have strong powers. And before you ask, a Marker is Angel lingo for Soulmate. Now, are you gonna accept my offer or not?" Tom glared at me.

"Deal." Dan interrupted. Zoe snapped around to stare at him.  
"Dan, no!" She exclaimed, hurt on her face.  
"She's a demon, you can't trust her." Danielle reminded him.  
"Shut up!" Dan shouted. "It's my soul." I smiled, and offered him my hand.  
"Good boy, Daniel. Oh, just warning you. This will decrease your lifetime significantly." I said, causing Dan to retract his hand.  
"What do you mean?" He questioned.  
"You'll have about 1 year to live." I admitted. "Don't worry! You can do a lot in a year!" Dan bit his lip and stepped back. I sighed again. "Come on, Daniel. We don't have all day. Deal or no deal?" Dan sighed, and bit his lip. After a few minutes of thinking, he spoke.  
"Deal."

* * *

**_Demietra's POV_**

_When my eyes opened, I didn't know where I was. I attempted to stand up, when I realised I was tied down. My wrists and ankles were both bound to the chair I was sitting in. "Ahh, good you're awake." A voice I didn't recognise mumbled behind me. I pulled at my restraints, trying to get away. The voice shushed me, placing a hand over my mouth. "I don't want to kill you. If we kill you, an archangel would kill me. We just want to make sure you won't do anything stupid." The person the voice belonged to picked up a blade from the table and gently ran it down my arm. When he reached my hand, he raised the blade, and violently pushed it through my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and stared at my arm. The blade was pulled out and I watched as a red liquid dripped off the tip and hit the floor. "Now, Demietra, we've verified you're human." The voice said. I tried in vain to try and see who the voice belonged to. A pair of tanned hands idly played with my soulmate bracelet. I looked at it. 'Tom!' I prayed in my mind. 'Tom! Please, if you can hear me, please.' "Do you know what a Nephilim is, Demietra?" The voice asked.  
"I've heard of them. They're half human, half Angel creatures from the Bible." I replied, my voice shaking. "Please, just let me go." I begged._

"Nephilim are dangerous. You are aware that you're Tom's marker, correct?" The voice questioned. I nodded.  
"What has that got to do..." I trailed off, realising why I was here. "Oh, God. You kidnapped me to prevent me having these Nephilim or whatever they're called?"  
"Correct. The leader of my Garrison is very concerned about you and Tom's relationship. This is just for reassurance." I was then tipped back, and was lying down.  
"Wait!" I cried. I could finally see who the voice belonged to. "What's your name? You're an Angel, right?" I was trying to buy myself some time. Who knows what he was going to do to me. My arm was in agony, and I could barely move it. "Yes. My name is Phenex." He replied. His vessel was a tanned tall man, with dark brown eyes.  
"You're in Castiel's Garrison, yeah? Did he order you to torture me?" I questioned. Phenex shook his head.  
"No. Castiel just wanted me to talk to you."  
"STOP!" A loud voice demanded. I tried to sit up, and failed. I saw who it was that had demanded him to stop. It was Tom, and another Angel. The other Angel was slightly taller than Tom, dressed in a light brown trench coat. "C-C-Castiel?" Phenex shakily asked. Castiel raised his hand, and Phenex disappeared. Tom untied my restraints, and pulled me out of the chair. He picked me up, and kissed my forehead, before returning me to my feet. "Are you OK?" He softly asked. I shook my head, and noticed that tears had begun to fall down my face. Tom dried them away as Castiel spoke in a deep voice, "Demietra, I apologise for his actions." I looked at him. He had an expression of sympathy on his face, and I faintly smiled at him. "Thank you. You're the leader of this Garrison, yeah?" Castiel nodded.

"I also bless Markers." He said, taking my undamaged arm. He placed his hand on the bright blue crystal and mumbled something in Enochian. When he took his hand away, the crystal was different. It was now a shade of dark violet. "Welcome to the Host." Castiel said. "You can now use this bracelet to protect yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find out who thought it was a good idea to have Phenex torture a Marker." Castiel then left the room, and the door slammed shut.  
"We have to get back to Dan and Zoe. It's urgent." Tom said, taking my damaged hand. Within moments the wound was healed, but it still slightly hurt.  
"What happened? Where's the fire?" I asked. He tilted his head in confusion.  
"There is no fire." He stated.  
"It's a saying, Tom. What's going on with Dan and Zoe?"  
"Karen is helping us. Dan sold his soul to her so that we can defeat Ashleigh. And now he only has a year to live before he's sent to hell."  
"Great, anything else?" I questioned.  
"Yes. Kloe was a spy for Ashleigh."  
"What?"

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! To be honest, this was kind of just a filler chapter to introduce the Nephilim, which may become an important plot point if there's a sequel to this story, and to develop the Tom/Demietra soulmate relationship. We'll be back to the action next chapter, I promise! Anyway, thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Armageddon Is Here

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear.**

**Dan's POV**

"Well, this is a good plan." Demi mumbled, looking down at the huge manor that was now home to Ashleigh. Tom had brought her back to us, which I was glad about. She was more experienced with supernatural things. "And this is where she plans to unleash Lucifer? Why does she plan to do that again? To bring about the end of the world?" Karen nodded.  
"Lucifer can open up the Demon's gate, which will unleash an army of demons from hell." Karen replied. "Lucifer wants a world of demons. But he needs a vessel before he can do that." She added, looking at Zoe. I glared at her.  
"That's not happening." I replied, loading up my gun. Demi smiled at me, pride in her eyes. Zoe did the same, but there was a look of adoration in her eyes.  
"I see I finally taught you something useful, Daniel." Demi said. "Karen, can I talk to you before we storm this thing?" Karen nodded, and the two stepped off to the side. I had no idea why Demi had any desire at all to talk to her. I walked over to Zoe's side. "Just so that you know, in case we don't survive this..." I began, before Zoe cut me off.  
"Don't talk like that. All of us are going to survive this." She said.

"That's very unlikely." Tom commented. Zoe turned to him.  
"Stop that. We're gonna survive this. Can you give Dan and me a moment? Please?" She begged. Tom sighed and nodded, walking off to join Demi and Karen. Danielle was still here, unfortunately. She'd brought us the 3rd key to the cage that we were planning to lock Ashleigh in, which was literally a key. It didn't look as though it could lock the door to a cage in Hell; it was just a slightly rusted brass key. "I'm scared, Dan. What if they've really hurt Keri?" She asked. "I'm a fallen Angel. I certainly didn't expect that." I laughed quietly, and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sure Keri's fine." I mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "Now then, this could be the end for all of us. You got any last requests?" I asked her. Zoe smiled faintly and nodded. She placed her hands on the back of my neck, and pulled my head down. I didn't realise what she was doing until her lips met mine. I placed my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We only broke apart when we both desperately needed air. "Wow! I leave you guys alone for five minutes, and you start making out!" Demi's loud voice commented. She had returned with Tom by her side.

"Where's Karen?" Zoe asked, her cheeks now matching her hair.  
"Karen? We made a little deal." Demi replied. My eyes widened.  
"What kind of deal? Demi, what have you done?" I questioned.  
"Calm down." Demi reassured me. "You'll be glad to know you're off the hook. Karen no longer has rights over your soul."  
"Why? Demi, what the hell have you done?" I repeated.  
"Well, you know what Demons are like. She gave you a year, right? Karen is well known for claiming her prizes early. She planned to give you a week. So, I made a deal. She could have my soul and reap it in a few hours, if she gave you yours back. She accepted."  
"You're mad. You know that? Why would you want to go to hell?" I questioned.  
"She won't." Tom interrupted. "The leader of my Garrison, Castiel, has promised to raise her out of Hell and take her to heaven. She'll be fine."

"We don't have time for this. We need to go, now." Danielle interrupted, joining us. "Now, to open the gate. It'll automatically respond to Zoe's presence. You just need to shot Ashleigh with this gun, push her into the hole, and seal it with the key." I nodded, taking Zoe's hand.  
"We'd better get going then." I commented. Danielle nodded, and led us towards the back of the manor. All of a sudden, she stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I have to go. Take the key." She replied, handing the brass key to Tom. "Good luck." Her and Samuel then disappeared. Demi sighed.  
"Great. Well, thanks for the help!" She commented, looking up at the manor. "How the hell are we meant to get in?"  
"Leave that to me." Tom replied, taking her hand. The two of them then disappeared. How helpful, guys.  
"Hey, Daniel!" Demi's loud voice called. I looked up. She was in the window of the manor, waving at us. Well, we'd better get climbing then.

* * *

It took us a while, but we got into the window. From there, we'd headed down, killing many demons on the way. And now here we were. The final showdown. I looked at my companions, who each stared back at me, fear in their eyes. Even Tom seemed scared. I took a deep breath, and kicked in the hall doors. Demi raised the gun, as the four of us entered the hall. Ashleigh was watching us, a smirk on her face. "I was wondering when you'd join us." She commented, clicking her fingers. A burst of fire erupted from the floor, and formed a circle around Tom. "Now we're equal. It's Holy Fire, darling. So don't try to get out of it." Ashleigh replied, turning to look at Zoe. "Hello, Zoe. Are you here for Keri?" She said casually. Demi stepped forward, pointing the gun at Ashleigh. "Leave her alone. Now, give us back Keri and stop all this!" She demanded. Ashleigh chuckled, and raised her hand. She twisted it around. Zoe and I watched in horror as Demi's neck did the same. Her neck let out a loud cracking noise, before she dropped to the floor lifeless. Zoe let out a scream, as the doors flew open yet again. I turned to see Danielle stood there. She picked up the gun out of Demi's hand, and pointed it at Ashleigh. Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "I'm getting bored of this."

As she said that, a demon dragged a familiar red head into the hall. "Keri!" Zoe shouted out. Keri turned and looked at her sister, hope in her eyes.  
"Zoe?" Keri replied. "Zoe, get out of here!" Zoe shook her head.  
"We're here to save you!" She cried back. As Zoe spoke, a huge black hole appeared in the wall behind Ashleigh where there had once been a sigil. Presumably that's what they needed Keri for. A blood sacrifice. The blonde Demon smiled and turned around. "Excellent! Bring me the girl." She said. Two demons grabbed Zoe, and dragged her to Ashleigh, kicking and screaming.  
"Leave her alone!" I shouted, trying to hit them. I was knocked to the floor, as Ashleigh placed her hands on Zoe's shoulders. I forced myself up, as Danielle loaded the gun.  
"Go back to Hell!" She cried, firing. The bullet hit Ashleigh in the shoulder, and she let go of Zoe. Zoe then dropped to the floor. I tried to get to her side, but Danielle held me back. I watched as Ashleigh's eyes flashed gold, and she stumbled backwards into the hole. Tom threw the key to me. "Now, Dan!" He exclaimed, and I knew what I had to do. I raised my hand, and threw the key into the black hole. I was then flung against the wall, and closed my eyes.

When I reopened them, all the demons were gone. The Holy Fire was extinguished, and the gateway to the cage had shut. I forced myself up. "Are you OK, Dan?" Danielle asked. I nodded. I looked over at where Zoe had been. She was now standing up, watching me. "Zoe?" I softly asked.  
"Dan, get back!" Demi shouted. I turned around to see that she was back up. "What? Why?" Demi sighed.  
"That's not Zoe. That's Lucifer. Zoe is gone." I stared at her as if she'd gone mad when we heard a howling off in the distance. "And the Hellhounds are here for both Zoe and me. My time is up."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! That is the final chapter! Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to:**

**IWillBelieveIt and ZoeLook-A-Like for their constant support and reviewing. Thank you guys so much! And massive thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert/favourites, it really means so much! Thank you! Now, question time! Do you want a sequel to this? I have a plot in mind, but updates wouldn't be as regular. What do you think? Anyway, thanks again, and I'll see you in the next thing I write!**

**Melody xxx**


End file.
